


Hard Luck

by Tcharlatan



Series: Hard Luck [1]
Category: Dir en grey, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding Cycle, Dehumanization, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pheromones, Restraints, Rough Sex, Rutting, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcharlatan/pseuds/Tcharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaoru, when it rains, it doesn't just pour; misfortune sweeps him up like a flash flood. He soon finds himself presented as merchandise in an underground flesh auction, a slave both to another man and his own treacherous instincts.</p><p>(AU - No prior familiarity with characters necessary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalamah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/gifts).



> This is a work of pure fiction. I do not personally know any of the members of Dir en Grey or Penicillin, and do not profit from this work.

One step after another; hurry now, but not so quickly as to draw unwanted attention. Draw the long peacoat tighter shut and duck into the raised collar, even if that chill has nothing to do with the weather. Head down, just a little, eyes forward, shielded on both sides by a curtain of glossy black hair. Don’t hesitate, don’t engage anyone, keep under streetlights as much as possible, give alleys, parked cars, and unmarked doors a wide berth. Kaoru walked home from work under these strict guidelines, fraught with tension, expecting to be ambushed and assaulted with every turned corner or crossed shadow in this rampantly unsafe neighborhood. It had been the same every single night for the past month or so since he’d moved into his apartment, and though he wasn’t typically one to scare easily, rumors of the things that went down in the area were bad enough that he arrived home almost physically ill with anxiety most nights.

And for some reason, tonight was worse than any other had ever been. His skin was absolutely _crawling_ with apprehension, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and even the sound of a dead leaf skittering across the asphalt in the wind made him flinch. But every surreptitious glance to the sides, and the one much riskier one back over his shoulder, had been met with barren, empty streets and sidewalks. Not a soul in sight to justify this feeling of being watched – being _hunted_. Besides, he tried to reassure himself, there was no cause for anyone to attack him. His well-loved clothes and lean form spoke fairly clearly of someone who didn’t have a lot of money, he had no connections with any gangs or disreputable individuals in the neighborhood, and he wasn’t going into heat for another couple of weeks, so his scent should have been fairly uninteresting.

It didn’t help. Every step he took, his heart beat harder, faster, until all he could hear was his own pulse pounding in his ears. No matter what his senses told him, some deep-seated instinct knew he was prey to an unseen predator and his body reacted accordingly, adrenaline flooding his system and pushing his nerves into overdrive.

He turned the final corner and saw the door leading into his apartment building. One shaking hand fished his keys out of one coat pocket while he hurried into the pocket of light at the entrance. He fumbled at the lock, heart in his throat as his keys slipped out of his fingers, and at the mouth of the alley, a trash can lid hit the sidewalk with an echoing clatter. He didn’t stop to consider it, didn’t pause to look for the source of the disturbance; he just turned and _ran_ for all he was worth, spooked beyond reason. And when he registered footsteps and voices pursuing him, justifying his fears, he went into a dead sprint as his mind became utterly devoid of any thought other than moving _faster, faster, FASTER_ as though his very life depended on it. Somehow, he was certain it did.

The world went black and white around him, streetlights flashing past at the corners of his tunneled vision in a blur as he forced his body to an almost reckless speed that promised catastrophic results should he falter or stumble even slightly. But no matter how hard he pushed, no matter how his body screamed in protest of the exertion or how his mind screamed back at it to shut the fuck up and just _go_ , he could hear his hunters catching up with him, and panic twisted in his belly. He had to run faster, had to push harder, had to escape and reach safety somewhere, anywhere!

When a hand caught hold of the back of his jacket and dragged him off his feet, he cried out, and was trying to thrash free before his back even hit the ground. He kicked, clawed, twisted, and shouted at the top of his lungs as men far larger than himself – three of them? four? – fought to pin him down. One of them covered his mouth with one hand; he tried to twist his head enough to bite. One of them knelt on his legs to stop his kicking; he bucked his hips wildly in an attempt to knock them off. He felt something cold and hard touch his neck, heard the faint hiss and felt the sharp prick of a hypodermic gun, and screamed into the hand over his mouth, pouring everything he had into one last desperate struggle for freedom.

Later, he would never remember the way his limbs grew heavier and heavier until he had no control of them, or the way complete numbness spread over his body until he couldn’t feel himself being picked up and tossed over a man’s shoulder like a sack of flour. He would never remember his own fearful, incoherent gibbering slurring gradually to silence, or whether his words were intended to be threats or pleas or calls for help. He wouldn’t remember his every sense shutting down one by one, ripping him away from his body and reality and consciousness. Later, he would only remember fighting the men pinning him down, and then absolute _nothingness_.

~*~

The horrible empty blackness of chemical sedation wore off in stages, much the same way it had set in. Kaoru considered the fact that he had limbs for a few moments before he had the presence of mind to try to move them, which he attempted for several seconds before he realized that they were all firmly restrained. His mouth was unpleasantly cotton-dry, the only sound that met his ears was a low-frequency electric hum, and the faintest smell of disinfectant and mildew tickled at his nose. He opened his eyes – or maybe they were already open, and he only just then noticed? – and a blinding fluorescent lamp centered over him came in and out of focus several times before his vision cleared. The ceiling above him was some atrocious off-white color, water-stained in some places, cracked and peeling in others. It was kind of like the ceiling in his own apartment, he thought, and the familiarity of it caught him up for a moment before he remembered that his was a noticeably different shade of atrocious off-white, and he didn’t have any fluorescent lights in his home. Or a table to which someone could be tied down, for that matter.

Feeling a horrible tugging sensation in his lower belly and belatedly registering a stabbing pain in that same area, Kaoru lifted his head with significant effort to see what was going on. A syringe full of a clear-yellow fluid – fitted with the longest needle he’d ever seen – was being pulled free of his bared abdomen by a man wearing a surgical mask, rubber gloves, and a plastic apron over street clothes. The liquid was then transferred to a clean vial in a small rack next to three more empty ones, and two that were full of a dark red substance that could really only be blood.

A man who was not a doctor had him naked and strapped to a table, in a room that was not in a hospital, extracting his bodily fluids.

All of a sudden, the drugged haze over Kaoru’s mind was swept away like fog under the gale force of his absolute terror. He remembered being followed, remembered being chased, remembered being caught, and – realizing the not-doctor hovering over him now must be part of the same group that had kidnapped him – began jerking frantically against his restraints, inarticulate obscenities tripping over one another in the race to his tongue. It was at this point that he realized his mouth was dry and cottony because there was a twisted up length of fabric wrapped around his skull, gagging him, and that only ramped up his distress. His body was uncooperative at first, arms and legs mistaking each other’s orders for their own or disregarding them entirely, but the more he struggled, the more his muscles and joints seemed to rewire themselves to his brain and his efforts grew stronger, noisier and more demanding. The not-doctor spared him an apathetic glance before wheeling his little tray of vials away from the table, over to an arrangement of outdated-looking scientific equipment.

Kaoru was spared the chance to see – and quite possibly the horror of seeing – what the man intended to do with his stolen samples. Two other, significantly bulkier men appeared on either side of him and held him pinned while undoing the heavy straps on his wrists and arms. They were replaced almost immediately by metal cuffs spanning from his wrists to his elbows, encasing his entire forearms and connecting with two links of chain to keep them locked together in front of him. Then the torso and leg restraints were undone, and Kaoru was being dragged off the table and marched, stumbling and thrashing and screaming into his gag the whole way, out of the room and down a poorly-lit hall.

He was obviously in the ramshackle remains of what had once been a decent-sized house. The room he’d just been in had probably been the kitchen once, based on the dingy linoleum floor and the exposed pipes and nozzles for a sink or dishwasher. The hallway boasted a threadbare carpet, worn almost to nothing down the center, and faded wallpaper that hadn’t been in fashion for at least thirty years. The only things in the place that looked new were the deadbolts mounted on the outside of every door in the hallway; gleaming stainless steel firmly attached to solid wood. All the doors were shut, but he could hear people on the other side of them; some voices pleading, threatening, bargaining, praying for freedom from whoever might be passing, others simply sobbing at various volumes that seemed to correspond to levels of despondence. Kaoru was taken down a set of rickety stairs, to another hallway, where his captors stopped at the farthest door on the left and undid the deadbolt. He was shoved into the room with the efficient disregard of experience, tripping on his own legs and hitting the floor hard as the door was slammed and locked again behind him.

He was scrambling back to his feet in the space of a single second, slamming himself against the door and, upon finding it completely unyielding, banging his joined fists against the worn wood furiously over and over. A sickening cocktail of fear and outrage was turning in his stomach, but maybe if he fought hard enough, put up a big enough fuss and screamed loud enough, he could tune out that niggling whisper of hopelessness weighing down his heart. Tasting bile and dusty-wet fabric on his tongue, he spared the door his ceaseless pounding for only the time it took to fumble the crude gag off before resuming, this time adding his voice to the assault.

“MOTHER _FUCKERS!_ LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME, YOU SONS OF BITCHES, LET ME OUT! YOU CAN’T DO THIS, YOU CAN’T _FUCKING_ DO THIS, LET ME OUT! _LET ME THE FUCK OUT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”_

“‘What? We _can’t?_ And here we thought everything was going _so well_ , what with you all naked and locked up! Of course we’ll let you go, so sorry for the inconvenience.’”

The voice, absolutely dripping with such bitter sarcasm one could almost taste it, startled Kaoru with its unexpected proximity. He quieted, head snapping around to scan the room for the source and, in doing so, taking in the rest of his dismal surroundings. What had once been a tiny bedroom or office space, now with the window solidly boarded up and the carpet ripped up to reveal the ragged floorboards underneath. The only furnishing the room sported was a single worn, ominously-stained mattress shoved against the back wall. Sitting on that mattress, back against the wall and legs splayed in blatant disregard for his own nudity (possibly because his manacled arms hanging loose into his lap blocked any possible view of his privates) was the man behind the scathing cynicism. Blond hair with a couple centimeters of black roots, face locked into an expression of pure acrimony, a smattering of tattoos on a body shorter but more solidly build than Kaoru’s own.

The shorter man seemed just as taken aback as Kaoru felt for a moment, head drawing up just a little bit higher. “Wow. Got a bit of a spooky face, don’t you?”

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?!” Kaoru hissed, rounding on him. “Where are we?! Why was someone drawing my blood?! Who kidnapped me, and _WHY AM I NAKED?!”_

The blonde sighed and tipped his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. “I’m starting to feel like a tourist information booth attendant… ‘the fuck is going on’ is your sweet omega ass is about to be put up on the fucking _black_ _market_ , because apparently that’s a real thing and people in real life actually get sold into slavery. Go figure. I don’t know who has us, other than that they’re all betas, and I don’t know where we are, other than that it’s where we’re held between kidnapping and the Auction. From what I can tell, they wait until you’re about a week away from your heat before taking you out. I think they take your piss and blood to figure out where you are in your cycle, and maybe if you’ve got an STI or something, but I don’t really know.”

That was significantly more than Kaoru could process all at once, if he could process it at all. Black market. Slavery. Auction. His hands lowered slowly to hang in front of him, his jaw went slack with horror, and he just stared at his ‘roommate’ for an incredibly awkward stretch of time. After a few minutes, the blonde started humming absently, tipping his feet back and forth to the beat of whatever song he was imagining. A few minutes of that, then he yawned and sighed, then shifted his position on the mattress a bit. When Kaoru showed no signs of speaking back to him, or blinking, the smaller man moved to one side and patted the empty space with his bound hands in offering.

“Come on, Spooky. You’ll be here for a while, may as well try to make yourself comfortable.”

“You… you have to be joking…” Kaoru breathed, his face sickly pale.

“‘Fraid not. We are both incredibly fucked, and there’s nothing either of us can do about it. If you don’t want to sit down, that’s fine, but you should probably stop all the screaming and banging before they get irritated and come back with tasers.” The blonde waved vaguely at a fresh-looking burn scar on his own neck, then gave Kaoru a stern sidewise look. “And if you don’t learn from that, they’ll try to shut you up with a needle full of cheap heroin or some shit, and then if you overdose, I’m stuck with your corpse until they get around to hauling you out to the dumpster. They only spring for the good knock-out drugs when they’re catching us, apparently.”

Kaoru exhaled shakily, eyes wide and mostly unfocused with shock, and, at length, crossed the room with slow, uncoordinated movements. He slumped onto the mattress and it felt just as gross and horrible as it looked, but it was all there was and he had to accept it. Had to accept a lot, and his brain seemed to have shut down from pure overload, and it was taking its sweet time rebooting. His roommate shifted over and leaned against his side, blond head resting on his shoulder, and his nose was flooded with the vaguely-reassuring scent of a fellow omega. He tried to take as much comfort from that as he could as the smaller man continued gruffly.

“They’ll bring us food twice a day. Freezer meals that taste like wood pulp and spite, with some water on the side. Depending on who’s on shift, we get to go to the bathroom once or twice for a couple minutes at a time, and one of the guys will sometimes give you time to use the shower, but there’s only bar soap and no hot water.”

“…Oh,” was all Kaoru could manage.

“I’m Kyo, by the way.”

“…Kaoru.” There was another long silence, and Kaoru found that it gave him far too much space to think about things that scared him shitless.  “How… how long have you been here?”

Kyo huffed irritably. “About a month now. They got me a couple weeks after my heat, so I’m going to be stuck here for a good long while.”

For a moment, that was simply depressing, until Kaoru’s mind registered something kind of off and he stopped to do the math. It was only the first week of March, and Kyo’s last heat was a month and a half ago? That put it almost in the middle of January. Kaoru had never met an omega who went into season in the winter and summer, but he was vaguely aware that it did sometimes happen. His own bi-annual heats were in the spring and fall months, like most people’s; generally setting in around the third week of March and September. So if the blonde’s information was accurate, he would be in this place for about a week. He didn’t know if he envied the blonde his long stay here, or if it was better to be quickly sold.

“So you’re an off-season breeder?” Kaoru’s voice cracked halfway through the attempt at a more casual question, betraying his tension even as he tried to swallow it.

“Mm,” Kyo grunted affirmatively. “Short heats too; only three or four days instead of the whole week. But they’re fucking _intense_ , I just spend the whole time swearing and humping a pillow with a rubber up my ass. Pretty shitty all around.”

Kaoru blushed a little. That was more information than he really needed. “H-Heh… must make it easier to find a job though, right?”

“Not really. The fact that I take less time off than other omegas, at a different part of year, doesn’t really make up for the fact that I’m a high-school drop-out with a social anxiety disorder.”

“Oh…”

“I was doing alright though,” Kyo continued peevishly after a moment, almost as if irritated by the possibility that Kaoru might be thinking less of him. Or perhaps the quiet ate at him just as badly as it did his new roommate. “I made decent money working nights doing freight for a big department store, and I had a pretty nice studio apartment next to the park.”

Kaoru forced his face into the best smile he could manage under the circumstances. “You were doing better than me, then. I made minimum wage busting my ass as a go-fer for a music magazine.”

“Shitty. Mated?”

“…No. You?”

Kyo shook his head against the taller man’s shoulder. “Nope. Actually, I get the feeling it’s mostly virgins that they sell here, but I can’t be sure. I only had a couple other roommates; two that had early Spring cycles and were in and out in a couple days, and one that wouldn’t stop screaming until the guards came in and… shut him up. They all _smelled_ like they’d never been rutted, but I never really got the chance to ask. So far you’re the only one who hasn’t just curled up and cried forever. Thanks for that.”

Kaoru gave a watery laugh. “Don’t thank me yet. There’s still time.”

“Nah, you seem pretty sturdy. So, why no Mate? Did your spooky face scare off all the alphas?”

“Heh, no, not really… Just didn't have time for dating. I wanted to see more of the world before I settled down, you know? I guess that’s kind of stupid, since my chances of actually making a name for myself as a journalist were next to zero, but… I figured I had plenty of time…” And gods did it hurt to think that all of that time was suddenly gone. Twenty years of life spent driving towards an impossibly lofty but oh-so-cherished dream, apparently squandered since he was destined for an underground meat market. “What about you? Was it because of your cycles?”

Kyo didn’t answer right away, and when Kaoru tilted his head to look down at the shorter man, he found that the bitter expression had softened into one of pure remorse. Then the blonde sighed and shook his head more harshly, as if trying to clear it of unwelcome thoughts. “No, nothing like that. I mean, a lot of guys are really into off-season breeders… and I had birth control and all that, so I guess I could have screwed around a bit without settling, but… I was kind of just waiting for-… I mean, I had a friend who-…”

Kaoru winced a bit, guessing the rest of the sentence. His cranky little roommate had been saving his first rut for someone special, someone he would probably never see again. Kaoru wondered if even if he _had_ possessed the free time and energy to date, if he might have come to covet his virginity the same way; as a gift to offer someone he really cared about. Probably not; he’d never been all that sentimental. Still, it would have been nicer than having it sold off.

“Well,” Kyo continued icily. “It hardly matters now, does it.”

~*~

Days crawled by in a slow drudge of misery and degradation. The betas watching over them brought them food twice a day, in the morning and evening, and it was every bit as horrible as Kyo had said it would be. The first couple meals, Kaoru gagged every couple bites and had to exert every last shred of his willpower to keep the mess down, until near-starvation made it easier and easier to stomach. Occasionally, he was lead down the hall to a bathroom with no door and had to use the toilet with one of his captors standing guard less than a meter away. He felt like a dog, being taken out to relieve himself with no consideration for his dignity or when he needed to go.

For his roommate’s sake, he tried not to break down into the hysterical sobs that were constantly threatening at the back of his throat, but it did happen a few times, and it was an indescribable pain. His entire life as he knew it was over, all of his hopes and dreams and wonder for the future scratched out just so he could be some rich asshole’s brood-mare or pet fucktoy. In those moments, when all he could do was curl into a ball and weep for his loss, Kyo couldn’t even stand to look at him, and would move to the farthest possible edge of the mattress with his back to Kaoru to wait it out. At first, Kaoru imagined it was callousness or distain that drove the blonde away when he most needed the comfort of physical contact, and he couldn’t help but resent Kyo for it. But the more he looked at the smaller man’s hunched and straining shoulders and the furtive glances shot back at him, the more he became convinced that Kyo just couldn’t handle anyone else’s pain adding to his own. The rest of the time, when Kaoru was able to keep his abject horror in check, they stayed glued to one another’s sides, taking as much reassurance from eachother’s presence as possible.

After eight or so days of this, a break in the daily routine came in the form of three men – all betas, two of them hulking walls of sheer muscle, the other of a more slender build with a snobby face – arriving late in the night. One of the larger ones rounded on Kyo, and he allowed himself to be herded into a corner, watching with sadness flowing thick just under his bitter façade as the other one grabbed Kaoru by the upper arm and dragged him out of the room. Kaoru fought the men, of course; pulling and clawing at the hand clamped around his arm, trying to dig his bare feet into the age-worn floor, swearing at them and demanding to know what was going on. They ignored his struggles completely.

In this manner, he was taken out the back door of the house where a small moving van was parked with its rear doors standing open, another pair of betas standing watch with tasers held at the ready should anyone try to give them trouble. Inside the cargo area, three men stood, wide-eyed and naked but for their manacles, which were hooked to the inner walls of the van to keep them in place. Each of them looked just as harried and terrified as Kaoru felt, and when he was dragged inside to take his place on the fourth hook, the smell in the confined area confirmed that all of them were omegas a week or less away from their heats, just like he was. The back door was shut, leaving them in pitch blackness as the vehicle rumbled to life and began to move.

The trip was long, and awful. Tied to the walls as they were, Kaoru and the others were unable to sit or crouch, and they had nothing to hang onto to maintain their balance as the van lurched around at high speeds. The man directly behind Kaoru got sick during a particularly sharp turn, and the smell of his bile permeated the little metal box completely for the entirety of the trip. The one next to him was crying loudly, uncontrollably, and the one in the opposite corner seemed to be praying in a desperate whisper, his voice occasionally broken by sharp sobs. Kaoru just braced himself as best he could to keep from falling over and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to face his fate with as much dignity as he could muster. It took over an hour to get wherever they were going and when the doors next opened, even the dim lights of an underground parking facility were blindingly bright to the captives. The omegas were unhooked and dragged through a cold hallway with a single row of white, circular lights stretched down the center, following a series of twists and turns with betas armed with tasers and hypodermic guns at every doorway, until they came to a room with a massive steel cage built into it. Kaoru was among the last of the eleven omegas that wound up being crammed into that cage.

What followed was a behind-the-scenes view of what was clearly something of a prestigious event. Betas were bustling back and forth with various levels of composure, runners that were sent to fetch or relay dodging around stationary groups exchanging and heatedly discussing over-stuffed file folders. Every half hour or so, an omega was selected at random and dragged out of the cage, disappearing through a door opposite the one they’d all come in by. Those that cried and begged for mercy were ignored. Those that fought were hit with low-level shocks from the stun guns; not enough to mark them, but one or two even relatively-gentle hits from the weapons proved to be plenty enough to keep even the most stubborn captives moving. When it came to be Kaoru’s turn, he dug in his feet and tried to resist, but was careful not to put up enough of a fuss to warrant tasing. Just the sight of the other men’s skin and muscles twitching against the electricity was enough to make him sick; he had no desire to experience it for himself.

He was taken down another series of hallways to a room set up like some kind of bizarre beauty parlor, where the snobby-faced man from before lead a gaggle of apron-covered lackeys through the process of getting Kaoru cleaned up for sale. The shackles were undone and set aside, but a chain affixed to the floor was wrapped around his neck first to ensure he didn’t try to bolt. Not that he would have gotten far, with the way they swarmed him. One of them dumped lukewarm water over his head, another pair scrubbed him from head to toe with a vaguely floral-scented soap, and a fourth scrubbed shampoo and conditioner through his hair. He was rinsed and toweled off, a toothbrush was jammed in and out of his mouth roughly, his hair was brushed and blow-dried, his nails were trimmed and filed, even his pubic hair was lightly groomed and tidied. The whole process was incredibly fast and efficient, and utterly humiliating. At the end, a soft white cloth was wrapped around his hips to shield only the very barest essentials of his anatomy, and he was fitted with a new pair of forearm manacles; these ones thinner and lighter than the previous set, made of a polished silver metal and lined with a thin layer of cushioned satin.

Finally, heart pounding, he was led into a large, circular room, and the door slammed shut behind him. The walls of the room were formed by panels of mirrored glass that Kaoru was absolutely certain were transparent from the other side, leaving him unable to see the people who were looking in on him; the people who were here to _buy_ him. His beta handler moved him to the center of the room and he stood there uncertainly, wide eyes flitting from mirror to mirror to glare at each one in turn, trying not to look as completely terrified as he felt even as his shoulders hunched defensively. Overhead, he could hear a voice coming through a PA system, and he felt his stomach sink in dread as the man on the microphone set to _selling_ him.

“This lovely omega is 20 years old, measuring in at one-point-seven meters with a naturally-lean build and sharp, exotic features. He’s a rather spirited sort, but once he settles in to his new home, he’s quiet as a mouse and wonderfully compliant, and for those of you looking to build up your harems, he has proven quick to bond with fellow omegas. He’s in excellent health, completely free of any unsightly blemishes or disfiguring marks, as you can see, as well as being physically fit in all regards. But you don’t have to take my word for it; not when a simple smell will tell you all you need to know.”

Kaoru’s head snapped up at the sound of metal shifting and fans whirring to life. He had just enough time to register the now-open vents mounted on the walls above the one-way windows, switching the air in his room with that of the viewer’s rooms, before the first breeze hit his face. That one whiff was strong enough to make him gasp in shock, which only lead to him deeply inhaling the combined pheromones of at least a dozen alphas, every last one of whom was _very_ aroused by this stage of the auction. It was overwhelming, and he was entirely unable to prevent his body’s reaction to the scent. He fell to his knees, panting against the slow warmth spreading through his belly and quickly becoming lightheaded under the barrage. His cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and his eyes went glossy and a little unfocused, head tipping subconsciously to one side in a vague allusion to submission that only served to ramp up the smell of arousal pouring over him. He felt quivery and loose all over, like he might melt through the floor any minute now.

“As always, our Platinum-level merchandise is guaranteed clean, fertile, and – most importantly – virginal, so several sessions of rutting may be required to ensure pregnancy. But with a prize as sweet at this one, we’re sure that won’t be an issue for any of you here today. Bidding starts at one hundred thousand credits.”

In a cruelty to end all cruelties, the fans were left blowing while the bids were input and processed by the announcer, numbers flying over Kaoru’s head at a pace far too rapid for his addled mind to keep track of. Still, he tried to fight it. He forced his rubbery neck to hold his head up and did his level best to harden his face back into a scowl. Even days away from the beginning of his heat, there were enough alphas present pumping out enough pre-rutting pheromones that his abdominal muscles were twitching reflexively, his body trying to pull his torso down and his ass up to present himself to them. He kept himself frozen in place, however, refusing to lower himself any further than he already had, bracing his hands against the floor and locking his elbows to keep himself upright. It did him little good. A couple of the auction-goers were put off by his glaring or by his refusal to submit any more, but most of them were only further excited by the show of obstinacy. One scent – coming from his right, he thought – was particularly strong, and when he grit his teeth and failed to hold back a low groan, the smell from that individual flared.

“Sold! That concludes the bidding for this omega. Congratulations, bidder #7, on your new acquisition.” 

And that was it. Kaoru was dragged back to his feet and all-but carried out of the viewing room with his legs like so much useless jelly beneath him. He was both frustrated and relieved to breathing clean air once again, but he wasn’t given any time to recover or clear his head before being bustled, tripping over his own feet in a hopelessly drunken stagger, down yet another over-bright hallway. Instead of ending in a new large room, this one branched off into several smaller rooms on either side, most of them hanging wide open and unoccupied. The one Kaoru was hauled into was empty but for a steel table and a couple of chairs in the center, and quiet enough that every breath and movement echoed oddly. The beta attending him grabbed him by his wrist cuffs and pulled his arms up over his head, attaching the two short chain links holding them together to a heavy duty metal clip mounted high on one wall before leaving Kaoru alone in the barren space.

For a long time, Kaoru hung there, panting and more than a little aroused from the onslaught of mating pheromones, utterly alone and unsure if he should be happy for that or not. On the one hand, when some runner came in to drop a thin manila file folder on the table and eyed the tent in Kaoru’s waist wrap with obvious amusement, the omega found it equal parts infuriating and shameful. On the other, when that man left without a word, he found himself desperately lonely at a time when he needed reassurance more than he ever had before. In the holding house, he’d had Kyo; in the van and in the cage, he’d had the other omegas; hell, even his beta handler had been a very slight comfort in the viewing room, if only by virtue of being non-threatening and nearby. Now he had no one, and it ate at him terribly.

Minutes ticked by slowly, silently, with no further movement or change. Evidently he’d been tied up to await his buyer’s leisure, like a dog leashed to a bike rack while its owner was in some café getting a latte and a sandwich. Kaoru would have given almost anything for a latte and a sandwich just then, let alone the freedom to go into a café of his own free will. Tugging halfheartedly at the hook holding him to the wall and finding it just as secure as he’d assumed it would be, he closed his eyes with a sigh and let his head hang down to his chest. Even if he managed to get loose from that restraint, he was gods-knew-where in an underground compound run by people with substantial experience in the handling of unwilling slaves. He was mostly naked, cuffed, and half-starved against countless armed guards who placed only monetary value on his life; there would be no escape from this place, just as there had been no escape from the holding house.

At length, the awful silence was broken by the door to the room opening once more, two men engaged in the most politely irritated conversation filing in one by one. Kaoru lifted his head only enough to watch through his hair, sharp eyes fixing on his captors, seeking some kind of clue as to what happened to him now.

“-ould prefer to watch the rest of the auction? We’re more than happy to deliver your merchandise to your home, or hold him for you until the end of the event,” the snobby beta from before was asking in a snappy tone, looking very much like he had urgent business elsewhere that this meeting was keeping him from.

“No, but thank you. I’m quite happy with my purchase and would like to take him home straight away,” the other replied, in a voice that flowed cool, smooth, and dark as ink.

The instant they passed through the doorway, Kaoru knew exactly who the second man was. Even if it weren’t completely obvious by the way he stood, like he owned everyone and everything in the room, or by the fleeting, utterly proprietary once-over he gave Kaoru when he entered the room before returning his attention to the quarrelsome beta, Kaoru would have known who he was. He recognized the scent of the man as soon as it hit him; the scent of the hyper-aroused alpha from his auction. The man who’d _bought_ him. He was tall, well-built under the expensive designer clothes he was wearing, black hair shot through with streaks of blond cut to various lengths between medium and long artfully framing a face no less angular than Kaoru’s own, but with a straighter nose and fuller lips. The man absolutely oozed confidence in the most infuriatingly indolent manner possible and even Kaoru – hating him immediately for what he represented and the role he played in what was happening – couldn’t help but find him maddeningly attractive.

“As you wish, Mr. Tanaka. We’ll get him loaded up, and the valet will have your vehicle out front waiting for you in five minutes.”

Kaoru’s head shot up when he saw the hypodermic gun coming for him. Even knowing that he couldn’t escape it, and that wasting energy now could be detrimental to his attempts to flee later, he didn’t want to be drugged, didn’t want to experience that horribly empty space in his memory or the complete disconnect of his senses from his body _ever_ again. He tried his best to twist away from the man as he approached, lifting one knee with the half-formed plan of kicking the beta away from himself.

“No!” he seethed in a blind panic. “No, damn it, no, no, no!”

But his assailant was too quick, too proficient with the tool of his trade. He had Kaoru’s raised thigh in one hand and the gun pressed against his hip, needle in and out to deliver the drug in the blink of an eye before stepping out of retaliation range. With his body already so weakened, the chemicals effects set in even more quickly now than last time, and Kaoru cried out in frustration as he felt his limbs start their gradual shut down. The beta moved away, going to the door to call out instructions to someone in the hallway, and the alpha moved closer to his new prize, placing one large hand flat against Kaoru’s straining belly. Everything was starting to get fuzzy around the edges already – his vision, his hearing, his thoughts. Somehow, though, the alpha’s smell remained strong in his nose, and the warm hand on his stomach was a distinct sensation.

“Don’t touch me!” he tried to say, but it sounded slurred even to his own ears, and he tried to force his mouth to cooperate for a second attempt. “Don’t… d- _don’t_ touch-“

“Relax, darling,” the alpha cooed with a smirk. “You’ll be home, safe and sound, before you know it.”

The last thought to cross Kaoru’s mind as he shut down was a disjointed little bubble of joy at the man’s promise. Home? Yes, more than anything, he wanted to go home.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru roused from his drug-induced oblivion after an hour or so, just as he had the previous time. But this time, he wasn’t waking into a horrifying nightmare. He remembered being paraded onto an auction stage, hotboxed with alpha pheromones until he couldn’t think straight or stand on his own two feet. He remembered being strung up on the wall of an empty room and abandoned there, caught in a vicious cycle of fear, loathing, and loneliness. But then, the very last thing he remembered was a warm, gentle hand on his stomach, and the word “home.” And when his senses gradually trickled back to him, he was met with pure comfort wrapped all around his body, the faint smell of clean fabric and lavender, and the muted, unimposing darkness of nighttime. Finally feeling _safe_ after so long a barrage of heinous abuse and degradation, he snuggled down into the softness cradling him and drifted back into a more natural sleep.

He remained absolutely dead to the world, locked too deeply in that healing state of rest to stir so much as a finger, for the rest of the night, the following day, and another full night after. And even then, he didn’t rouse on his own; his bleary return to the land of the living prompted by some disturbance near his face. It was so light as to be barely perceptible, but something was moving against his cheek, moving a trailing lock of his hair back and tickling at his ear in the process. Eyelids fluttering open slowly – he was still _awfully_ comfortable, and the touch wasn’t exactly unpleasant – Kaoru blinked against the late morning sun trickling in through a large window. In his immediate view, he found a wall of smooth, pale gold only centimeters away from his face. He looked a little higher and found a cartoon drawing of a swooping red and blue bird painted onto the gold surface, then recognized the odd curve and dip of the surface as a collar bone. He traced his way up a long neck to a full mouth, tugging to one side in a faint smirk. Above the mouth, he found a nose, and above the nose, grey-black eyes that held no little amount of delight. Warm, solid pressure that Kaoru recognized as a hand settled against the side of his face, the pad of a thumb stroking over his cheekbone, and the mouth in front of him moved.

“Morning, sunshine.”

“FUCK!”

Kaoru jerked away from the unfamiliar body he’d been cuddled up against and frantically scrambled backwards, swearing and panicking as he became tangled in sheets and blankets. In his rush, he wound up falling off the far side of the bed, dragging all the bedding with him and landing in a bedraggled heap on the floor where he found himself unable to pull any further away. It took a minute of mindlessly kicking and flailing to realize that it wasn’t the sheets trapping him; even when his legs were freed, his arms were pulled taut in front of him. Wide, flustered eyes followed the line of rope from his forearm cuffs up to the center bar of the headboard, where it was very securely attached, then snapped accusingly to the man laying on the bed still, now propped up on one elbow to watch him amusedly.

“Nice to see you’re finally awake,” the man said pleasantly. “I was starting to worry a bit that you were sleeping for so long, but I figured the whole auction business was probably stressful, so I let you rest.”

 _Auction_. Kidnapping, black market, auction, merchandise. “Home” had been a nice dream, but in the real world, Kaoru was still well and properly fucked, and waking up next to the man that had purchased him was a nasty shock. Particularly since the alpha was completely, unabashedly naked. A quick glance down confirmed that though he was still wearing the band of cloth the auction-runners had wrapped around his hips to shield his genitals, it was effectively useless, having long since bunched up around his waist. With his wrists bound, unwilling to get any closer to the bed to give himself the slack necessary to pull the “garment” back into place, Kaoru swallowed anxiously and folded his legs up in front of himself to protect his modesty. Deeply shaken, not knowing where he was or who he was with or what had been done to him while he’d been sleeping, he settled for snarling up at the man on the bed.

“Let me go,” he seethed.

The alpha shook his head. “Never going to happen.”

“You can’t do this to me!”

“I definitely can.”

“This is kidnapping!”

“Actually, I think this part is unlawful imprisonment. The gentlemen I bought you from did the kidnapping.” The taller man sat up then, stretching languidly and running his fingers through his hair to bring it more or less into order. “Speaking of which, we have some work to do before you go into your heat. I'm sure they keep all the omegas half-starved to tweak at our protective instincts so we’ll be more willing to buy, but you’ll be much less likely to conceive if you’re malnourished.”

“What?!” Imprisonment-heat-omega-conceive- _conceive- **conceive­?!**_ “WHAT?! _You’re not rutting me, you son of a bitch!”_

“Sure am. Don’t worry, sugar, you’ll feel better about it when you come into season. Do you want a sandwich or something, or should we just order pizza?”

“FUCK YOU! YOU’RE NOT FUCKING RUTTING ME, LET ME GO!”

“Hmm… I guess I’d have to put clothes on for the delivery guy, wouldn’t I? Sandwiches, then.”

Kaoru stared, mouth agape, as the alpha slid casually off the bed and left the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. The bastard wasn’t even fazed! He talked about mating Kaoru by force just as offhandedly as he talked about his goddamned lunch! The captive omega fought back the urge to break down into frustrated tears, and racked his mind frantically for something more constructive to do, something that might help him _out_ of this situation. After a couple minutes of deliberation, his gaze settled on the rope tethering him to the bed. It had to be the rope; he could go nowhere and do nothing else until that was dealt with. Closer inspection revealed that the end attached to his manacles was fitted with a simple bolt snap hooked to the links between the cuffs; very easily removed, if Kaoru had been able to reach it at all. But with his entire forearms immobilized and locked together, he had no access no matter what way he tried to contort himself, so he went after the end secured to the bed.

It was at this point, when he saw that the other end of the rope was just a loop through which the long end of the tether had been laced, that Kaoru realized he was on the end of what was effectively the leash for a large dog. Again – yet _again!_ – he was being blatantly dehumanized. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the rope in both hands and began putting all his weight and strength into wrenching at it, since he couldn’t unhook or untie either end of it, and all that left was breaking the headboard. Fury laced with sheer terror lent his weary body strength, and a rush of victory shot through him as he heard the wood start to crack and groan just the tiniest bit with every yank. It wasn’t much, but it gave him enough hope to spur his efforts further, pouring everything he had in it. Just a few more pulls and maybe it would give; just a few more pulls, and maybe he would be free.

Then there was a sudden hard grip around the back of his neck and he was being slammed facedown onto the bed, his startled cry muffled by the mattress almost immediately. He tried to buck it off, to kick back at the man grabbing him, until the hand slid down just a bit and readjusted to press firmly against the nape of his neck. Kaoru keened into the fabric as his body seized up and went still, abruptly refusing his all of orders beyond a wilting, uncoordinated squirming.

He’d known that being scruffed could have an immobilizing effect on an omega, but no one had ever done it to him before, and the sheer magnitude of its efficacy was devastating. This was worse than the drugs; he could still feel every part of himself, was still aware, but all of his control was gone, like his strings had been snipped and he was nothing more than a puppet to this man’s whims. The alpha laid over him, pinning him down with the weight of his own body and – inadvertently or intentionally, there was no way to tell – fitting his awakening cock firmly against the smaller man’s ass. And no matter how loudly his mind screamed to swear and thrash and fight back, all Kaoru could do was squeeze his eyes shut and tremble, certain that he was about to be fucked right then and there. And it was going to _hurt_ ; the heated flesh against his rump felt sizable even half-hard, and he wasn’t close enough to his heat for his body to be providing nearly enough lubrication.

“That’s enough of that,” the alpha said sternly against his ear. “There are limits to my patience, dear one, and I won’t have you injuring yourself or breaking my furniture, understood? You’ve gone and gotten yourself all riled up, now it’s time to calm down.”

 _“Please don’t…”_ Kaoru managed to whimper. _“Please…”_

“Are you going to behave yourself?”

Kaoru tried to nod and found even that to be too difficult, forcing out what he hoped was an affirmative noise instead. It seemed to be close enough; the hand scruffing him eased up a bit and took instead to gentle rubbing against the immobilizing nerves. Slowly, entirely in spite of himself, he melted into the bed as waves of soft, vague pleasure spread out from the pressure point. As much as his mind rebelled against it, his body couldn’t help but respond to the stimulation, couldn’t help but feel warm and safe and sated by the alphas heavy weight on top of him and the man’s scent filling the air around them. He didn’t want it, any of it, but a very large part of him craved it, and, left without any more options, he cried quietly into the mattress.

“Hmm… keep this up and we might have even less time to get you ready than I thought,” the alpha chuckled, moving off of the smaller man and sitting next to him on the bed. “You’re already starting to smell a bit warm.”

Kaoru couldn’t say anything to that, because he knew it was true. He could feel the warmth starting to pool low in his belly in response to the way he was being handled and the pheromones hanging thick in the air. His body was preparing itself for mating, and if he kept getting scruffed and pinned like that, his heat was likely to set in early to accommodate the needs of his partner. Cowed – for the moment, at least – he rolled over slowly and sat up, ducking his head a bit to hide behind his hair. He was… rewarded? with a condescending pat on the head and a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel placed in his hands.

“Eat up, kitten,” the alpha prompted him between bites of his own meal. “We’ve got to fatten you up a little; you’re all bones.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he wordlessly complied. Part of him wanted to refuse the food; to turn his nose up to it or even fling it into the alpha’s smug face and stay too starved for his body to conceive in the coming weeks. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not only was the meal completely irresistible with his stomach twisting and snarling with desperate want for it, but the potential indignity of being force-fed on top of everything else that had happened would surely finish off what was left of his flagging pride. Somehow, he wasn’t sure if the fact that the cocky prick put together _damned_ good sandwiches made the whole thing better or worse. Just to be safe, he kept his expression neutral bordering on sullen, so the man wouldn’t think he was enjoying himself.

“Kaoru.”

Kaoru froze, the sound of his own name on the alpha’s tongue chilling and threatening as a python winding around his throat. And the snake began to constrict with the frank, absolute surety with which the taller man issued the next statement, all of the humor and lightheartedness gone from his voice.

“I know you’re confused and upset right now, but the situation is really very simple. I am Hakuei Tanaka, and I am your Mate now. I am going to keep you all for myself, to protect and provide for as any alpha does his omega, and in a few days, when you’re ready, I’m going to breed you. Nothing you do or say is going to change that, and the sooner you come to terms with it, the happier we’ll both be.”

~*~

The next few days in Hakuei’s home went much the same as the first hour had. Kaoru’s demands for freedom – whether they came in the form of threats, bargaining, or on one occasion, even forlorn pleading – were casually dismissed. If he became too loud or his language too abusive, Hakuei would ignore him completely, but if he continued to raise a fuss, the alpha had absolutely no qualms with scruffing him and holding him prone until he settled back down. But the bastard didn’t let a moment of the time they had prior to Kaoru’s heat go to waste, and it soon became difficult to rebel for entirely different reasons as the omega’s every biological instinct was brutally, expertly manipulated against him.

Hakuei was always there, always touching him, always holding him, acclimatizing Kaoru to his touch and getting both of their scents all over one another until the omega’s hormone-addled senses couldn’t help but register the man with a strong sense of familiarity. Hakuei fed him several times a day, as much as he could fit and sometimes a little extra still; made sure he always had access to water, juice, or tea; sponge-bathed him every night. Took control of Kaoru, took _care_ of him until his body began to recognize the man as his provider. Hakuei towered over him physically and spiritually, confidence and command wrapped around every centimeter of his body, every syllable of his speech, every glance, every touch, every motion until Kaoru’s every baser impulse nagged at him to lay belly-up and bare his throat in submission.

Hakuei was a strong, healthy alpha with a dominant personality, and Kaoru’s stubborn pride was hard-pressed to counteract a biological imperative that insisted he was an ideal Mate. Every morning, he woke up with his body further entangled with his captor’s, no matter that he’d gone to sleep huddled at the edge of the bed. Every time the alpha left the room, his chest constricted with loneliness, no matter that he hated the man.

On the fourth day, Kaoru woke to a well-known warmth pooling in his lower belly and hyper-sensitivity making his every nerve tingle, and realized – devastated – that his heat was indeed setting in early this season.

Hakuei was already starting to stir, roused by the flare of his omega’s pheromones when the younger man came conscious, and so much of Kaoru’s mind and body was drawn inexorably towards the alpha. He wanted the man; wanted _desperately_ for the man to rut him over and over again until his knot became too fat to withdraw, locking them together and sealing his seed deep inside the omega; wanted Hakuei to feed him and protect him and cherish him as he grew heavy with their offspring. His cock was already hard just thinking about it, his passage _aching_ with need to be filled, and if there wasn’t just one last sliver of rational thought in the back of his mind screaming with panic and denial, he’d be running his tongue up the side of the alpha’s neck that very _second_ , begging the man to knock him up.

Not that Hakuei needed the wake-up call. His arms and legs were tightening around Kaoru already, his nose nuzzling deep into the younger man’s hair to suck in his scent, his hips grinding slowly, experimentally, against the omega’s. A purely involuntary moan left Kaoru’s mouth before he could even think to stop it and his heart began to race when Hakuei’s eyes came into view, darkened to near-black by lust as he stared down at his ill-won prize. One long-fingered hand snaked around back to prod at Kaoru’s entrance and slipped in easily, finding the flesh abnormally heated, elastic, and nearly dripping with natural lubrication. Searching for, and evidently finding, all the confirmation the alpha needed that his Mate was ready to be bred. Kaoru cried out as he was flipped onto his stomach without any further ado, his thighs pressed apart by Hakuei’s knees and his hips pulled up to put his ass in the air.

“St-stop! Stop, p-please stop!” he panted fearfully, even as his back arched invitation. Hakuei only groaned against the back of his neck and when Kaoru felt the first press of hard heat against his ass, he squeezed his eyes shut and choked out the only words he could think that might affect the man. “Please, i-it hurts!”

It worked. Hakuei went very still over him, torn for a moment as his instincts to protect his Mate warred against his pent-up desire to fuck him. “…What hurts?”

What was left of Kaoru’s lucid mind raced, frantic, before settling on a purely desperate plan. “The cuffs… please, th-they hurt so much, and y-you’re pulling on them… C-Can’t you take them off?” There was a long, horrible silence, in which Kaoru’s will wavered dangerously, and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. Swallowing his pride, he allowed himself to utter a pitiful whimper as he begged, “ _Please_ , Hakuei?”

Hakuei growled and was off of him in a heartbeat, stalking out of the room and noisily rummaging in some nearby drawer. Kaoru rolled over and rose to his knees, holding out his manacled hands anxiously when the alpha returned with a small key ring. It took a bit of grumbling and fussing, since Hakuei was too riled up to focus all that well, but within a matter of moments, both cuffs were undone. Before they even hit the bed, Kaoru was flying up at Hakuei in one final bid for freedom, managing by pure luck to catch the man square in the jaw with a brutal haymaker. The taller man reeled back, momentarily stunned, and it was all the opening Kaoru needed to bolt through the open door, spurred to a blind sprint by the furious roar behind him. He scrambled frantically down the hall towards the first sign of outside light he saw, tripping over the foot of a tall stool in the kitchen and knocking all manner of papers and dishes off the counter, fumbling at the door on the far side of the room until the latch gave and sent him spilling out into the backyard.

He made it two more steps before Hakuei’s bulk slammed into his back and knocked him into the thick grass, both of them skidding nearly a full meter before coming to a stop.

“NO!” he cried, clawing at the ground. “N-!”

It was the last coherent word Kaoru would utter for some time. Hakuei flung the omega’s hair out of the way with one hand and swooped down to sink his teeth into the back of the slender neck, and every remaining thought or impulse to rebel fled the younger man entirely. Kaoru’s body instinctively bucked up against the alpha, spreading his legs and presenting himself once more, a thin trail of clear lubricant escaping to dribble down the back of one thigh before Hakuei’s hips snapped down, burying himself nearly to the hilt in one powerful thrust. The scream that Kaoru issued then was just as much pain as it was pleasure, his back pulling into a strained arch and his hands fisting into the grass, but Hakuei didn’t so much as pause for breath before jerking halfway out, then ramming the rest of the way in. He’d originally intended to go a bit slower for the initial penetration, in consideration of his Mate’s virginity, but he was entirely too far gone for such niceties now, and the pace he set was punishingly hard and fast.

It _did_ hurt – lubrication and increased elasticity could only do so much – but the ecstasy of being mounted overrode the discomfort so completely that Kaoru couldn’t bring himself to care in the least. He was filled, thoroughly and gloriously _filled_ by Hakuei’s dick in a way that made him feel like he’d spent his entire life up to this point entirely hollow, and he soon found himself rocking back against the alpha’s forceful thrusts, trying to get the man even deeper inside of himself. Hakuei released his grip on the younger man’s neck so he could sit up, grabbing his Mate’s narrow hips in both hands to give himself more leverage, and the change in angle made him strike against a bundle of nerves that set Kaoru moaning and crying out unintelligible demands for it to happen again. Stars exploded behind the omega’s eyelids as his sweet spot was assaulted over and over and the steady barrage of sensations – the feel of dirt and grass against his face, the slick friction of his alpha’s cock in and out of his entrance, the crushing grip on his ass and the straining pressure of being filled, Hakuei’s indulgent moans like ink down his spin – muddled up in his head until he burst under the strain.

Kaoru gasped, his entire body shuddering violently as gobs of clear cum spattered across the ground underneath him, filling the air with the musky scent of a fertile omega and driving Hakuei to new levels of urgency as he pounded in and out of the slippery hot passage. And far from satiating or even taking the edge off of Kaoru’s need, that first orgasm only served to incite him further until it felt like electricity was coursing over his skin with every touch, white-hot pleasure flooding his insides with every thrust. Garbled obscenities and half-formed pleas/demands for more poured out of him between desperate gasps and throaty moans as he writhed beneath his alpha, utterly overwhelmed.

His second orgasm washed over him within minutes, his almost-startled cry of ecstasy shaking the air, and Hakuei yanked out of him – the shallow lump of his burgeoning knot coming free with a faintly-audible pop – just long enough to flip him onto his back and fold him in nearly in half to slam back into him ever deeper, ever harder. Kaoru’s eyes were filled with the sight of his alpha straining over him, all rippling muscle and possessive snarls, his nose filled with the man’s heady scent, stronger and more intoxicating now than it had ever been before. The third peak arrived even faster than the second, this one silent as his voice caught in his throat, and his fourth faster still, ramping up one after another until his belly was coated in transparent slime, his eyes were half-hooded and completely unfocused, and his face was flush with bliss.

Kaoru had long since lost count of how many times he’d cum, having gone entirely mindless with pleasure by the time he felt Hakuei’s knot swell, locking the man inside of him as his insides were flooded with hot seed. By then, they were both drenched with sweat and panting harshly, limbs shaking uncontrollably with exertion. Slowly, swallowing a couple times to try to steady his breathing, Hakuei lowered himself slowly over his quivery little omega and kissed him so deeply, so sweetly Kaoru thought he might die from it. He wrapped his arms and legs around the larger man and when the kiss ended, he buried his face in Hakuei’s neck and cried a little because he still needed more so badly it hurt.

“Shhh…” Hakuei murmured. “You’re alright, dear one, I’ve got you.”

Maybe later, some part of Kaoru would remember he hated the alpha, but in that moment, the older man was everything he had ever wanted, and his words were like a cool, soothing balm on the burning coil of desperation twisting in the omega’s belly. Hakuei was his alpha and he would take care of Kaoru through his heat. As soon as some of his strength was restored, Hakuei rocked carefully back onto his heels, keeping Kaoru held firmly against himself so as not to hurt or seriously damage the younger man by disengaging his knot prematurely, and carried his unruly omega back into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Hakuei’s knot had shrunken far enough that he could remove it fairly easily, and the whole cycle began again. For the next seven days, they continued in this fashion, breaking from their mindless rutting only to eat a few bites of food or pass out for a couple hours of  restless sleep, all other bodily functions shut down for the duration of the heat. Every now and again, they fucked in the shower to get the worst of the mess off of themselves, but for the most part it was unavoidable. The sheets were completely soaked with cum and sweat, as was the mattress – even a few parts of the floor and walls came to sport sticky streaks of Kaoru’s fluids – and it seemed their pheromones had permeated every surface and material in the room. Their bodies ached from scratch- and hickey-covered skin down to exhaustion-heavy bones, and by the end of the week, both of them lacked the energy to stand or walk anymore.

On the last day of his heat, laying on his side on the mostly-clean living room couch with Hakuei tight against his back and freshly knotted inside of him, finally and fully sated through every centimeter of his body, Kaoru stared at the wall in front of him in a daze. Slowly, lost and confused now that lucidity was creeping back to him, he turned his head over his shoulder to look back at his alpha. Hakuei gave him a fatigued smile and brushed strands of hair out of his face fondly, his hand trailing down to stroke possessively over Kaoru’s belly. They both knew new life was already beginning to stir there after the week’s activities, and it was a breathtaking realization. Kaoru met the alpha’s grey-black gaze and slowly, deliberately tipped his head, bearing his neck with a question in his eyes. Hakuei just pressed a lingering kiss to the pale column, tightening his grip on his precious omega and settling in for some much-needed sleep, a faint smirk remaining on his lips. Kaoru sighed and followed suit, resigning himself to life with his insufferably arrogant Mate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly, the idea for this came from my friend Kalamah, who loves ABO fics and is very demanding! They wanted to see Omega!Kaoru rutted, and I always do my best to oblige, so the rest of the story just sort of grew from there. Oh, except the first scene where Kaoru was being stalked and then chased; that was a direct transcription of a dream I had.


End file.
